Grandson of the dark lord
by Aphrodite Child
Summary: AU/ What would happen if Percy was the grandson of Voldemort? What if he was kidnapped by the ministry? What will happen to him? What about Sally? Percy never went to camp half blood. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm sorry if this is not good. I'll try to fix my errors in this story. And make the chapters long. No promises that there won't be a cliff hanger or two. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO **

_**Harry**_

_I sighed as I looked through papers. I have to organized them in alphabetical order. I was on V, the next paper for V was, Voldemort. I put the paper away. I frowned biting my lip. I grabbed Voldemor's folder, stupid curiousity. I opened it carefully wondering what Id find._

_In side was a picture of Voldemort, a few pieces of paper. I was about to close it when an envelope fell out. It was in fancy writing. At the top it read _

_To My Dear Daughter_

_I froze. Voldemort has a daughter? Impossible. But so are witches and wizards. A voice nagged at me in my head. Still, all take it to the Aurora meeting. Did I mention I was one? Well now you know. _

_I slipped the paper in my robes and finished the paper work. I then hurried off down the halls of the ministry of magic. I arrived just in time. I sat down and waited. "The meeting shall start." The minister said. "Anything you'd like to report?" He asked. I raised my hand. "Yes Mr. Potter?" He asked. _

"_I found this envelope while I was going through the paper work. It was in Voldemor's folder." I said._

_He frowned wondering what this would be about. He looked slightly green at the thought of having a new relevation about Voldemort. _"_Open it and read it." He instructed. _

_To my dear daughter. _

_I miss you Sally. I want to meet you and your son again. But I understand it's not safe for him or me to be around each other. Perseus will have a horrible fate ahead of him. I wish I could save him from it. I wish I could save you from your idiot of a husband. If he touches you I will kill him so fast he will not know what hit him. I don't know if this letter will reach you Sally. It might get intercepted. But no matter what, do remember I love you and Perseus. I might not be around forever, so please say good bye to your mother for me._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_Shocked silence filled the room. "He has a daughter?" Ron asked, barely audible._

_"It seems so." Hermione said she had that famous Hermione look. A storm seemed to be brewing in her mind. _

_"We should find them and put them in for questioning." One of the Auroras said. There were a cheer of agreement. _

"_Then its settled. Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy. Will go and retrieve them." The minister said. We nodded. _

_"Were are we going?" Draco asked. _

_"America, N__ew York." He answered. _

_I raised an eyeborw wondering how he knew whereto go. I shot him a questionimg look._

_..._

_We all got up and apparated (How do you spell it….?) to the apartment. The minister had tracked down the apparment for us. We all walked in, there sat a young lady, mid twenties sitting at her desk. "Hello were looking for a Sally…." Ron said lamely. _

_"Sally Jackson?" She asked. _

_"Does she have a son?" I asked. _

_"Yes Perseus, nice boy." She said. __"Would you like me to tell them that they have guest?" _

_"Yes please." Draco stepped in. She nodded and did a few things. "Apartment 236. Um a warning her husband isn't the nicest person." She said. _

_We nodded, and made are way to the apartment. Draco knocked on the door. A little boy, about six opened the door. _

_"Yes?" He asked quietly. He had black messy hair and sea green eyes. He had a black eye, and several scars on his face. _

_"Hi! Are you Perseus?" Hermione asked sweetly._

_He nodded. "Please call me Percy." He said timidly. _

_"Alright Percy. Is your mom here?" She asked. "No shes as work. Smelly Gabe is here though." Percy said, he got a sour look on his face. _

_"Smelly Gabe?" Draco asked. _

_"Idiot! Bring me my beer!" A loud voice screamed. Percy paled and ran inside. I registered the smell. It was of a lot of alcohol. How could the kid live in this? Sure he was the grandson of the dark lord, but he didn't deserve to live in this. He was just a kid._

_Percy came back a second later. He had a fresh bruise on his arm. Hermione looked ready to take the boy and never bring him back. Ron looked at him in sympathy, and Draco looked murderous. _

_"Kid, why don't you come with us?" Draco asked. _

_"And get away from Smelly Gabe?" He asked hopefully. We nodded. _

_"But, what about mom?" He asked. We looked at each other before nodding in agreement. _

_"Will see what we can do." I said. _

_"Okay." He stepped outside the house and closed the door._

_"Grab my hand. And close your eyes." Hermione instructed. He did so. We all apparated to the ministry. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank all of my reviewers and followers! Thank you for all the positive support! It means a lot! So here is the second chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP.**

**Sally's POV**

_I sighed as I got out of the car and walked to my apartment complex. I stopped, darn I forgot the groceries in the car. I quickly turned and walked back to the car. I opened the trunk and grabbed the bags. _

_I sighed Gabe must of did something to Percy as usual. I hate the fact that he hits Percy, but it's either that or Percy get hunted down by Mythical creatures, and the wizard ministry. _

_I should explain, I'm a wizard. My mother was Mari Jackson, and my father was Tom Riddle. I'm a pure blood witch. I never went to those fancy schools, I was home schooled. Dad wanted me to be his heir. I refused. He wasn't happy, but he soon didn't care. When I met Percy's father Poseidon, yes the Greek god, the Greek gods are alive. Dad was not happy but again he soon forgave me. Percy was born, dad was happy I was happy. Everything was great. Then I married Gabe. _

_Dad came for a surprise visit. And well it didn't end up well. He saw scars on me and Percy, and Gabe sitting on the couch drinking beer. He was about to kill Gabe. Until I explained everything. He nodded. But before he left I made him promise to never try to get the demigods to come and fight in the war. They can come on there own free will. Not by persisting them to join him. He swore. And bid us fare well. _

"_Hello Miss Jackson. You had some visitors." Caroline the desk lady said smiling. "Thank you for telling me." I said. "Um Miss Jackson. There from the wizarding world." She said. "Auroras by the look of their robes." She said. _

_I dropped the bags and sprinted to the apartment. I didn't have a thought about Caroline being a witch. The only thing running through my head was, 'Please don't let Percy be gone.'_

_I swung the door open. And walked into the kitchen. Gabe was having a poker party. "Were-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence cause I grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him. "Where is Percy?" I asked in a voice full of power. Dad taught me it to intimidate my enemies. Gabe gulped. "I-I don't know." He said. I dropped him to the ground. _

_Normally I would have never done that. And the fact that I could lift him up wasn't too shocking. Mom taught me how to summon strength while making it seem you're not having trouble at all. _

_I looked at his friends and said in a deathly calm voice. "Get out." They ran out faster than you can say Dark Lord._

_I turned to Gabe, I did some thing I thought I would never do. I yelled "Avada Kadevra!" He fell to the ground. _

_I quickly packed my things. I took one look at the apartment and ran out. I walked to Caroline. "Death Eater?" I asked confidently. She smiled wikidly and turned in to Bellatrix Lesxtrang. "Nice to see you." She said. "You to. Now lets hurry, the ministry will be here soon." She nodded. We both apparted out. _

_ **Percy**_

_I don't know if I should trust these people. We had disappeared and it felt like I was being forced into a box. Right when I couldn't breath anymore, we were in a large room with lots of people. I wanted to puke. But, I would not show weakness. I stood my ground. Some people looked at me shocked. "And this is him?" Some one in the crowd said. "Yes, this is Percy grandson or the dark lord." The girl announced. There were many gasp._

_ "But he is so young." A women with pink hair said. _

_"He is younger then we expected. But that does not mean he is not a threat!" A man with a ton of scars said. I gulped when I saw him. I ran behind the blond guy. _

_"Why don't you take him to Grimauld place and watch him." A man with dark skin and a kind smile said. "Yes minister." They said. "Come on Percy." The red head said. They grabbed me again and once again I felt like I was being packed in a box. _

_ We appeared in front of a very old looking house. "I got to go. See ya around kid." The blond said and left. The guy with black hair opened the door and walked me in. They took me to what I assume is a kitchen. A plump women was there cooking. She had red hair and freckles. _

_ She turned to me. "Hello. W__ho might you be?" __She asked me. "Percy." I said shyly. "Oh look at you. Your so thin. Come and eat," She said. "Oh were are my manners__. I'm Molly." She said. "Nico to meet you." I said politely._

_ "Come sit." She pulled a chair out and beckoned me to sit. I sat. "Here you go dear." She said, sweetly. "Thank you ma'am." I said. She walked over to the people who brought me here. They spoke in hushed voices. "Oh dear, let me introduce you, this is Harry, Ron, and Hermione." She said. I smiled. "Nice to meet you." I said. _

_"You to." Ron said. I could tell he was scared of me. Or at least freaked out._

_ Another girl walked in, she had red hair and warm brown eyes. "Hello everyone. Oh, whos this?" She asked. Harry whispered something to her. She looked at him like he was crazy. _

_"Hi Percy, I'm Ginney." She said. _

_"Hello." I said. "You four go do your chores. Now!" Molly said. They nodded and left. I don't know whats going on but I'm getting kinda scared. _

_ **Here it is! I hope you enjoy! Review!**_

_** -AC**_


	3. Chapter 3

Poseidon

I watched as my son left with those wizards. I frowned. Why would he leave with strangers? He knows better. I watched in horror as Sally killed Gabe. Okay it wasn't that bad. I wanted to kill Gabe. At least she had some mercy.

She left with Bellatrix. I thought she was dead. Hmm, all have to ask Hades about that. I switched my view to Percy. He was eating while some adults talked. I could already tell they were going to question him. Then what? They aren't going to let him go.

He is way to young to be going to wizard school. I sighed in frustration. "What's wrong?" Triton, my loyal son asked.

"I need you to do me a favor." I said. An idea came to mind, and I think Triton will be able to help. I felt a grin cross my face.

"Father?" Triton asked attentively.

"Nothing is wrong. I need you to do me a favor though." I said. I told him the plan. It was simple. He'd act like he was from the American ministry, tell the brits that this is a violation , and take Percy back. One problem though. Sally. She was going to be a problem. I'll have to find some way to make sure my plan works.

Sally

"So you going to tell me how your still alive." I said walking to the abandon mansion she lives in.

Just like your father I staged my own death. My body disappeared and was never seen again," She answered distantly. Like her mind was else were. "Sally," Bellatrix said. "A lot has happened since I last seen you." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" I asked, sitting on a torn up couch. "Why don't you use a spell to fix this place?" I asked. It really needed a few repair spells.

"Ministry will sense my magic. They upgraded there system." She said. I smiled.

"Now there not ignorant fools?" I asked jokingly.

"HA! They still are. Its just they can track any well known death eaters wand." She said annoyance clearly in her voice with a hint of amusement.

"Yes, imagine there faces if they sense your magic." I said, holding back laughter.

"That is an amusing thought." Bellatrix said.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"You know there was a war, and how your father went a little crazy." She said, dad did go crazy, I remember all those times when I was little and I saw him not acting like him self. I shook my head at the memory. It was in the past.

"Well, he is dead." She said. My mouth fell open.

"He-He didn't s-s-tage it?" I asked, but I already knew the truth. He was gone. This time for good. I prayed to Hades. I know he wasn't the best person in the world and he most likely wont get into Elysium, but at least don't put him in the fields of punishment.

Tears streamed down my face as I though of my father dead. I felt them wiped away. "He hadn't been himself since your mom died. He blamed it on the ministry so he tried to bring them down." Bellatrix tried to comfort me.

"Yeah we see how well that worked out." I said darkly. "I'll fix this place. I'm not a death eater. Well not officiously." I said as an after thought.

Percy

I'm really regretting leaving with them. They always stare at uncomfortable. I squirmed at all the stares I was receiving. "So Percy, tell us about your family." Ron said, it sounded demanding. Must be my imagination.

"Um, well my mommy and me live with smelly Gabe, and my daddy was lost at sea." I said. I shouldn't tell them to much. After all what if they try to hurt me like Gabe?

"Really? What about your grandfather?" They asked.

"Um, mom's daddy visited once." I said. Grandpa Tom.

"What did he do?" Harry asked.

"He brought me chocolate shaped like a frog, they had cards in them. He also brought me a game called wizard chess, I think," I beat him. But I think he let me win.

"Oh." They didn't talk to me after that. They sent me to bed. I really want mommy back. I wish I stayed with Gabe. Why didn't I? Oh wait the fact that I could get away from Gabe.

Maybe I can find something out. I sneaked out of my room, and tip towed down stairs. "Guys your being stupid." A voice said, I recognized it as the blond guy. (I still don't know his name).

"Oh shut it Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"Shut up or you'll wake up Percy." Ginny said.

"You guys are over reacting." Malfoy I assume is his name, said.

"You know what, when you guys get your mind back then will discuss this." He said. An idea popped in my head. I smiled evilly. I think there sitting in the kitchen so if I... I walked to the door. I waited until got to the door

I got out of my hiding place. "You think I could come?" I asked, scarring him out of his pants.

"Percy? Don't do that." He said recovering his wits.

"Can I come with you?" I repeated. Malfoy smirked.

"Of course. I want to see there faces when they can't find you. By the way I'm Draco Malfoy. Now come on squirt." Draco led me out side and we disappeared with a pop.

We appeared in front of a mansion. "I live here with my mom and girlfriend." Draco mumbled. "What's her name?" I asked. "Luna Lovegood." Draco answered. My eyes widened. Luna is my cusion.

**Luna is Percy's cusion? I couldn't help putting Luna/Draco in. Relax there wont be a lot. I promise.  
**

**Or none at all. I forgot to any in. Lol, I was an air head. 2-5-15**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sally**

_I twisted and turned in bed. Sweat poured of my forehead. I had a nightmare that Percy was being tortured. I got out of the bed that Bellatrix provided me, and walked through the halls. It looked like it had been nice. I couldn't make out much since it was dark. I stepped on some glass. I looked down it was a photo. I picked it up and tried to look at it. _

_ After about a minute or so I gave up and took out my wand. I muttered "Lumos," then looked at the picture. There were four people in the picture two kids and the parents. There was a little boy with olive tone skin and brown eyes. He looked about 4. And next to him was a girl about 6, with black hair and brown eyes. Must be siblings. _

_ The women looked like an older version of the little girl. And the man an older version of the boy. I stared at the man he looked so familure. _

_"Hello." A mans voice said from behid me. I froze that voice could only belong to one person. _

_"Poseidon." I said with out turning around. "Nice to see you to." He said, I could hear his smile. I finally turned. _

_"I thought there were laws against this." I said._

_ "There is. But, this is important. I'm going to send Triton to get Percy." He then went on explaining his plan._

_ "Okay and you think this is going to work?" I asked. _

_"Its no plan of Athena but I think it'll work." He answered. _

_"Fine but if this doesn't work. Then I go in. Got it?" I asked._

_ "Got it. Oh and Sally, Hades wanted to talk to you." With that he was gone. Talk to me? Why would he? Some thing clicked in my mind. I looked down. The man I saw was Hades, Lord of the dead. _

_ In front of me an iris message appeared in front of me. "Sally Jackson." It was Hades, and who im assuming is Persephone. "I need you to do me a favor." He said. _

_"What do you want?" I asked. I know I shouldn't be talking to a god that way but you know what? I don't care. _

_ "I need you to retrieve my children Nico and Bianca. The girl and the boy you see in the picture." He said. I looked at the kids there clothes were out dated. _

_"From the Lotus casino." Persephone said. _

_"Okay. What's in it for me?" I asked. _

_"You will get your child but, he will not be safe. Zeus keeps an eye on those wizards and then will recognize Triton immediately. He will assume that Percy is a threat if Triton is getting him. He will then try to kill the child. Hecate has offered to keep the child." Persephone said. _

_ "Why?" I asked. _

_"He is the grandson of the dark lord." Another female voice said. She then came into view. Her hair was blue, and her eyes purple. She had extremely pale skin. "The child is powerful. He needs to be trained in every spell, curse, and jinx. I have talked to the fates, and grave things will happen." She said. _

_"Will you retrieve the children? If you do your child will be safe and so will two other children." Persephone said. _

_A"lright, but can Bellatrix come? She already knows about the gods." I said. "_

_Fine." Hades said, and swiped through the image._

_ Lotus Casino? I saw that in LA one time. So that's how me and a sleepy Bellatrix ended up at the Lotus Casino._

_ **Short I know. Shortest chapter yet. Ill try to make the next one longer. So review!**_

_** ~MCR number 1 fan (Or Aphrodite Child)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP.**

**Percy**

_We were calmly talking. Luna wasn't shocked at all when she found out I was a wizard. She wasn't at all surprised when she found out who my grandfather was. _

"_I always knew that there was magic in you. Very powerful indeed." She had said. I smiled. Draco and Luna were happily in love. That's all I could ask for. She was family. And family last forever. _

"_Are you hungry?" Draco's mom asked. I nodded. "Come on. Being held captive must have given you an appetite." She said. I like her. _

_"Thank you Ms. Malfoy." I said. She smiled at me, and took me to the kitchen. She handed me a plate of vegetables. "Can you make it blue?" I asked. She gave me a funny look. _

"_Mom always makes my food blue." I answered. "Of course." She said. She took her wand and muttered something. It turned blue. I grinned. It looked a lot more appetizing. I started eating. _

"_You know, maybe Draco would eat his vegetables if I made it blue to." Ms. Malfoy said. I grinned. "Oh no. Don't give her ideas." Draco said, coming in. _

"_Shush Draco." She said. Draco rolled his eyes. I gulped down the rest of my food. "Come on and gets some sleep squirt." Luna said, using my old nick name. _

"_Alright." She took me to a room and tucked me in. "Good night. I'll see you in the morning light." She whispered to me and left. I smiled in my sleep. Finally feeling at peace with no nightmares. _

_**Bellatrix**_

_I swear Sally just keeps getting crazier and crazier. "Where going to L.A?" I asked. "Yup, to go get some kids and to ensure the safety of Percy." She said. "Why doesn't he get Alecto to do it?" I whined, half asleep. I wanted so badly to curse her out._

"_Come on." She said, ignoring my comment. I grumbled, while she apparated us in front of a casino. _

"_Be careful. Were only here to get these two children." She said showing me the picture. I nodded. _

"_Lets stick together." I said. "Alright," She said. We walked in to see a giant lobby. We ignored everything and went straight to the front desk. "We need Nico and Bianca di Angelo." Sally said professionally. _

"_ID?" She asked. She nodded. And took a dagger out of her jeans pocket and pointed it at her. "Listen here. If you don't take us to them, I will kill you. Understand?" She asked. _

_I grinned at her. They grow up so fast. I remember when I first thought her how to threaten people. I smiled at the memory. She learned so fast. Next thing I knew she was threating Regulus to the point were he urinated his pants. _

_That was a funny day. I heard the woman gulp and hand Sally a paper. "Thank you." She said and turned to me. _

"_Okay its room 390." She said. "Alright," We sped off to the elevator and pushed the button. Come on. Finally the elevator opened to see two children playing in the hall way. "Come on Nico." The girl said. "That's them." Sally said to me. I nodded. "Excuse me?" Sally said, stepping to the kids. "Yes?" The girl said, pushing the little boy behind her _

_ "Are you Nico and Bianca Di Angelo?" I asked. "Yes. What do you need?" She asked. "Were here to take you to your father." I said. "Are fathers...dead." She said. __ "No he's alive." I said. "He's the god Hades," I said bluntly. I could see Sally groan. "Yes the gods are real." Sally said. "Really? That's so cool! Hades is the best god in my opinion! I can't believe there real. Does Demeter have 10 point leafy power?" He asked. "Come on." I ordered. "Were not going anywhere." She said. _

_ "Stupefy!' I said. They froze. "Really?" Sally asked. "Hey they weren't coming." I defended myself. She rolled her eyes. "Can we apparate?" I asked. "I think so." Sally answered. "All get the girl, you get the boy." Sally ordered. _

_ I nodded. And picked up my charge. Gods I'm getting to old for this. We apparated out and were in Hades throne room. _

_ **Sally**_

_ We popped into Hades throne room. He looked at us amused. "Really?" He asked. "Have fun with them. The girl is a big mouth," Bellatrix said. "Shes your half-sister." I muttered. That's right Bellatrix is the daughter of Hades. She wasn't the child of the prophecy because she is a witch, and demigod. So there for not involved in the prophecy. _

_ Hades was smart enough to figure it out."Thank you, as promised Hecate will rescue the child when all else fails." Hades said. I nodded. As long as Percy's safe. _

_Triton_

_ I walked into the Ministry of magic. I was very unhappy. How dare he take Percy. He finnaly came to a room. I opened the doors to show a bunch of wizard police, "Hello." I said enouncing my presence. _

_ "Oh yes hello. I am Minister SHackleblt, and you are the American minister?" He asked. "Yes, I have called you because my spy has reported to me that you have taken into custody one of my citizens." I said. _

_ "Oh, well you see. He's the grandson of the dark lord." Kingsly explained. He was hiding something. I narrowed my eyes. "What are you hiding?" I asked with as much venom as I could. He gulped seeing my glare. "He might have gotten away." He squeaked. _

_ "He what?! He's what? 6? And he got away from you? You know what. I don't care if we go to war, I am getting him back." I sasid. "Why do you want him so bad?" A girl with bushy hair asked. _

_ "He was under are protection. He was going to be trained under the best. He has a prophecy to fulfil." It wasn't a complete lie. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to find him." I said. I mist traveled out of there._

_ I sighed that went well. "You want him?" I heard next to me. I turned to see a blonde guy. "Yes, you know where he is?" I asked. He nodded. I grabbed his arm. "Where?" I asked. "My house." He answered simply. I mist traveled us to his mansion. I never seen it. I just took it out of his memory._

** So I'm in a good mood. It was my B-day yesterday so no update for this. But I did update some of my other stories. This might continue until it reaches chapter 10? Maybe.**

** -AC**

**Yay another one edited. 2-5-15**


	6. Chapter 6

Hay! Um, I'm sorry to tell u this but all my story's can not be updated for awhile. I'm not abandoning them. It's just my computer broke, and I'm using a kindle. And if you have a kindle u know it doesn't charge fast and it dies easily.

-AC (The 4 founders of hogwarts) (Aphrodite Child)


	7. Chapter 7

** Disclaimer; I do not own PJO or HP**

**3rd POV**

_As Percy lay asleep, unknowing what was awaiting him in the real world. Unknowing what monsters he would face. Unknowing that he would be kidnapped In a matter of minutes. _

_ Triton opened the door, Percy's sleeping figure seem to shift a little as the door creaked. More tensed then before. Triton wondered what the kid had went through. Being barely five or six. _

_ A surge of protection seemed to well up. Seeing his half brother, no brother, like this seemed to have opened his eyes. _

_ He gently picked the child up and dissapered, leaving behind the scent of the sea._

_ Draco Malfoy, had no idea what had happened. One minute he was in the kitchen next moment he was in the guest room. _

_ He had not known the he had the imperius curse done on him, thanks to Poseidon. _

_ Triton had left the sleeping child with his father. And as Poseidon gazed down at his son's sleeping form, guilt washed over him. Poseidon had sired a child. One that had a grave future ahead of him. _

_ Triton had passed out from the over use of his power so no one was there to comfort him while he cried. Percy seemed to wake up, but as he did he was whisked of to another unknown place. One were his mother was. And a women with dark hair and heavy lidded eyes shocked gaze. _

_ Sally hugged Percy, and Bellatrix smiled. Unfortunately the reunion didn't last long as Percy had to go to the underworld, to be raised. Never to see his mother or aunt again. _

_ **So final chapter! Nice? No? Yes? So I'll Put up an Epilogue about what happens. But your going to have to wait a few days for that.**_

_**So I'm back editing through my story's. I hope this is up to your standards. I grimaced when I saw the length. And the fact that it's kind of rushed. -2-5-15**_


	8. Epilogue

**_Epilouge _**

Harry thought he saw the last of the kid who dissapered. That was until Ron owelled saying Rose had a boyfriend who's name was Perseus. I didn't think much about him.

Then I met him, that's when I knew he was the kid that had dissapered. He had the same green eyes and messy black hair. He was tan, and musculer. You would't have thought it could be him. But the flash of recognization in his eyes proved it.

I spoke to Ron, and he said he thought so to. So I talked to Perseus and found out that it was him. I asked him If I met him before and he said, "I remember you from somewere I just couldn't figure it out Until now." We then had a conversation on politics. Weird it seemed like just yesterday we were taking him away from his abusive step father. We never found his mother. Some say she died, others says he's out there looking for her son.

Percy was a second year when he met Rose Weasly, she had asked if she could sit with him at the library. That's were the friendship began.

A year later Percy some how worked up the nerve to ask her out. She, much to his surprise, said she'd love to.

From then on it was like they were meant for each other. Percy couldn't hide who he was from her and told her about his parentage.

There he stood gazing at his soon to be wife. "Do you take Roselina Jean Weasly to be your wife?"

"I do."

* * *

So here are some details about the wedding: Best man, Nico di Angelo.

Groommen; Scorpio Malfoy, Hugo Weasly, James Potter, Fred Weasly.

Maid of honor: Lily Lovegood (Married Lorcon Lovegood)

Bride maids: ALice Longbottem, Victoria Weasly, Megan Lovegood.

(When they kissed at the wedding that was there first kis.)

(Nico marries Megan Lovegood)

(Bianca ends up with Scorpio Malfoy.)

* * *

**Hey people! I'm editing yay! So I was actually considering making a sequel when finishing the story but thought better of it. So if anyone's up for the challenge of somehow making the sequel I'll be more then happy to read it.**


End file.
